gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
SRT Viper GTS '13
|engine = Viper 8.4 |displacement = 8423 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 813.49 Nm |power = 640 HP |pp = 566 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |length = 4463 mm |width = 1941 mm |height = 1246 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The SRT Viper GTS '13 is a road car produced by SRT. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport, renamed Dodge Viper GTS '13 in GTS due to SRT brand being reconsolidated into Dodge. Colors EightFifteen in Gran Turismo 6 colors are available for this car: *Bright White Clear Coat *Bright White Clear Coat Black Stripes (GT6 only) *Gunmetal Pearl *Gunmetal Pearl Silver Stripes (GT6 only) *Black Venom *Black Venom Silver Stripes (GT6 only) *GTS Blue Pearl *GTS Blue Pearl Black Stripes (GT6 only) *Shadow Blue Pearl *Shadow Blue Pearl Silver Stripes (GT6 only) *Adrenaline Red *Adrenaline Red Black Stripes (GT6 only) *Stryker Red Tinted Pearl *Race Yellow Clear Coat *Race Yellow Clear Coat Black Stripes (GT6 only) In-game description "The 3rd generation Viper, backed by extreme performance under the SRT brand." The achievement made by the Viper in the American automobile industry is significant. For a long time the only choice in the American supersport market was the Corvette, but the Viper challenged and defeated the Corvette when it first appeared in 1991. This led to an escalated R&D battle between the two and as a result, the performance standards of American sports cars quickly rose to a level that sometimes exceeds that of mainstream European supercars. For this reason there were many disappointed fans when sales of the 2nd generation Viper ended in 2010. The Viper was far from dead though, as a 3rd generation model debuted in 2012. The 3rd generation Viper was released by SRT, Chrysler's dedicated sports model brand. Although it basically keeps to its original concepts, its performance has been greatly improved. The platform still uses the square steel space frame as before, but with aluminium cross bracings its rigidity is improved by 50%. With lightweight materials such as carbon used in various parts, the car is 45 kg lighter. The V10 mounted front mid-ship is still 8.4 L, but with changes in pistons, intake, exhaust and engine management, it now produces 640 BHP and 83 kgfm torque. The upper grade model GTS is also equipped with active suspension. Its top speed: 329 km/h. Considering the base price of the 2013 model is under $100,000, the bite and venom of the 3rd generation Viper will definitely have an effect on its rivals. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 123,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Dodge section of Brand Central for 123,000 Credits. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:SRT Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Supercars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:15th Anniversary Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:N600